Sudestia
Official Languages- Sudestian (Dialect of Portuguese), Patawan Official Religion- None Religious Stats- 89% Christian, (70% Catholic, 13% Protestant, 6% Other) 7% Atheist, 2% Muslim, 1% Hindu/Buddhist, 1% Other Sudestia is known for its rapidly growing population, bustling cities and its thriving economy. However, It faces challenges, such as disease (particularly Sudusitis, a very contagious disease with a 10.1% mortality rate), low GDP per capita and high crime. History Pre-Patawan Empire Aboriginal Peoples have existed in Australia for over 45000 years. Patawan Empire The Patawan peoples came to Sudestia in the 1st or 2nd century, first settling the area around Portavia. They expanded, and killed many languages in the process. The original Aboriginal People were eventually relegated to the east part of the nation. The Patawans created canals, and made the dry areas in the inland wetter. They eventually created an empire, spreading from Marina to Platô to Avinion. The last empress, named Pérna Ninhopa Mako Taniro, or usually just Pérna Mako, eventually died without a living heir at the age of 59, after reigning 41 years. The country then fell into a civil war, and collapsed in 1528. The Portuguese, knowing about the area, decided to colonise it. (wip) 1532-1807- Portuguese Colony of Sudestia. 1807-1822- Sudestian Free State (Still shared the Portuguese monarch, but had its own laws) 1822-1898- Republic of Sudestia 1898-1919- Republican State of Sudestia 1919-1949- People's Republic of Sudestia 1949-1979- United State of Sudestia 1979-Present- United Republic of Sudestia Historical Leaders: (Terms last 3 years, maximum amount of terms is 4 (12 YEARS TOTAL) June 2018-PRESENT: Denis Nava (National-Conservative Party) February- June 2018 (After impeachment of previous leader) WIP (Liberal Party) June 2006- February 2018 Fernanda Alcino (Impeached due to Corruption and Bribery, Jailed) (Liberal Party) June 1994- June 2006 WIP (National-Conservative Party) June 1988- June 1994 WIP (Liberal Party) June 1985- June 1988 WIP (National-Conservative Party) June 1979- June 1985 Carlos Nava (Announced he would not run in the next election) (National-Conservative Party) Prior to June 1979, The United Republic of Sudestia did not exist. It was technically a dictatorship, but actually contained a hybrid system. It was known as the United State of Sudestia. August 1974- June 1979 (After near-assassination of previous) Carlos Nava (Nationals) (The URS begun and he was re-elected president) January 1950- August 1974 Manuel Nava (Almost assassinated, incapacitated) (Independent, Centre-Left) November 1944- September 1949 SUDESTIAN CIVIL WAR ("Soviet" Republic vs United Federalists) Sudestia has the death penalty, only in cases of "Crimes against Sudestia", Such as in the execution of the PRS Government, or the people behind the Ash Wednesday Attacks, which killed over 1800 people. Sudusitis outbreak of the late 1990's Before September 1997 In December 1996, heightened rates of Sudusitis were being recorded, and it began to rise even more during the following months. Over 4,000 people were infected, and around 410-450 died in between December 1996 and August 1997. Outbreaks also began in the Philippines, Thailand and Indonesia. September Sudusitis rates began to skyrocket in this month, reaching France, Brazil, China and the United States. Around 750 deaths occurred in this month. October wip